


Solutions

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Vie glanced up as Corso and Guss ran into the ship and slammed the door shut behind them and locked it.





	Solutions

Vie glanced up as Corso and Guss ran into the ship and slammed the door shut behind them and locked it.

“Uh… Vie? We may have a tiny problem.” Guss said, glancing nervously at the door.

“What did you two do this time?”  Vie sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Remember that big ugly guy guarding the door to the Stalan cantina?”

“Yeah?”

“Well… he’s outside and he isn’t happy.”

Vie sighed again, finally giving in and rolling her eyes as she drew her blaster.

“Open it.”

“But Captain-” Corso stuttered out.

“I said open it!” Vie snapped, pointing her blaster at the door. Corso obliged and the man charged in, wielding a vibrosword that was almost as tall as Vie. Not that it did anything to stop her from shooting him in the head as soon as he was inside the ship.

“The bigger they are, the bigger the target.” Vie commented, before shifting her glare to Corso and Guss, “Next time, solve your own problems. I’m not getting paid to help you.”

“Yes, captain.” They said simultaneously, before slipping out the ship’s door. They needed to stay out of her way for the next few hours


End file.
